


Help Yourself

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Possession, Rape Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Joseph Wilson, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Joey takes possession of Slade and has some fun with Dick.





	Help Yourself

****Joey reaches to cover Dick's eyes from behind and in a panic, Dick knocks him to the ground with a thump.

“Slade? What are you doing?” he asks.

‘It's me,’ Joey signs. Dick looks perplexed down at him.

“ _Joey_? Why are you in Slade’s body?” he asks. Dick grabs him and helps him back to his feet. He looks him over.

‘I needed his help with something. He told me to help myself,’ Joey signs. Dick laughs.

“This isn't what he meant,” he says. Joey shrugs. Dick _really_ looks him over like he's sizing him up. He stops on Slade's crotch.

‘What?’ Joey signs.

“Since you're in there anyways wanna have some fun?” Dick asks. He grins mischievously but Joey doesn't follow until Dick drapes his arms over Joey's shoulders. _Oh, that kind of fun._ He arches up on his tiptoes to kiss him and Joey smiles before kissing back. Slade's body is stronger than his own and he finds that lifting Dick up onto the counter is effortless. Dick kisses him hard the entire time, tongue deep in his mouth. Joey feels his cock stir in arousal. It's an odd sensation.

Dick reaches down to grab his cock but he stops and looks startled. Joey pulls away and Dick hurriedly pulls his hardening rod out.

“Holy shit Joey. Your dad is huge,” Dick says. Slade's cock _is_ massive. Joey's a little startled himself. Dick strokes him completely hard and at full mass, it's a full twelve inches and as thick as a soda can. _Wow_. Dick keeps stroking him until precum leaks from the tip and Joey moans. It feels weird having a cock but not bad. He's never used someone's cock like this before.

“Lick me?” Dick asks. Joey nods and he quickly helps Dick out of his underwear and jeans. Dick spreads his thighs wide to show off his pretty pussy. Joey loves his pussy and loves eating it more. He gets on his knees and stuffs his mouth in it to start licking. Dick moans and Slade's long hair gives him a good handle to grip. Joey licks his clit erect until he drips with slick then licks his folds.

“ _Oh yeah_. More. Make sure your dad will be able to taste me later,” Dick says. Joey pushes his tongue inside and feels the slick start to stick to his facial hair. Dick grabs his hair to grind his mouth in deeper as he moans. Joey slides a finger into him and feels Dick jolt. He's tight but loosening up well.

“Fuck his fingers are big too,” he says. He tosses his head back as his thighs tremble. Joey sucks on his clit while he fingers him first with two then three fingers until he takes them easily. He's dripping all over the place. It's so hot. Joey pulls his fingers back out to make out with his soaking pussy again, both hands on the inside of his thighs. Slick drips down his chin and neck.

“Come on Joey. Fuck me with your dad’s cock. I wanna feel it,” Dick says. Joey stands again. He collects some of Dick's slick on his fingers and strokes it over his cock. His dad's cock is even just a lot to hold on to and it drips precum just as heavily as Dick. Dick wraps his legs around him and pulls him close to kiss him more. He reaches to stroke Joey's cock again with both hands before leading the tip to his pussy.

It looks like it's way too big and they both watch as Joey pushes in. Dick arches as the tip pops in and he makes an uncomfortable face but he moans. Joey pushes in more and Dick whines. His pussy quivers trying to stretch around such girth.

“It's so big. It feels like you're splitting me in half. So good Joey,” he says and his eyes flutter. Joey winces at how tight and hot Dick is around him. He's never felt Dick like this before and his silky pussy feels great around his cock. When he's deep enough in, he can see the bulge his massive cock makes in Dick’s lean stomach. Dick kisses him passionately and his own slick clings to his face. Joey pushes in as deep as he can but there's still a couple inches of his dad’s cock left.

“Put it all in. _Force it in_. Rape me with your dad’s huge cock,” Dick says. Joey grabs Dick’s waist with both hands and uses his strength to hold him in place while he tries to shove in deeper. He forces his cock into Dick's womb and Dick throws his head back and grips the edge of the counter with a moan as he cums. His thighs quiver. Joey watches as he stuffs the last few inches into Dick's wet pussy, violating his womb with it. He can feel his tight womb hugging the tip of his cock.

“ _God yes_. You're so deep,” he says. He groans loudly and Joey kisses him hard. He grabs his hips to fuck into him deep and hard. Dick squeezes down on his cock tightly. His pussy is so good Joey can hardly stand it. He slams into Dick while Dick moans and squirms under him. He's on the edge of cumming. Dick wraps his arms around Joey's neck.

“Inside,” Dick says. “Cum inside me. Make your dad knock me up.” Joey plunges all the way in and cums deep in Dick's womb. Dick claws his back with a moan as he cums again too. His pussy gets tight enough it almost hurts. He cums so much in Dick's little womb that a bump appears by the time he's done. Joey slowly pulls out with a shudder and they both look down to Slade's still rock hard cock. Figures his dad is still hard. Dick pants.

“Huh,” he says. Joey rubs his cock against Dick's wet pussy and Dick rubs him with one hand. It still looks way too big to have fit inside him. It's not going down either. His cock twitches eagerly for more and Joey ruts harder between Dick's pussy lips.

“Is your body here Joey?” Dick asks. Joey blinks at him but nods and Dick grins in return. _Oh_. He can fuck his _own_ body. His cock throbs even harder in arousal at the thought of making his own father fuck him too. Dick hops down from the counter and grabs Joey’s wrist to lead him off. He's so much bigger than Dick in this body. Pinning him down and fucking him is so easy.

Dick heads straight for Joey's body in the bedroom. He kisses Joey's body just as hard and Joey just watches as Dick shoves his tongue into his unconscious mouth and makes out with him. He starts undressing him by pulling open the buttons on his shirt and yanking open his jeans impatiently. Joey touches himself as Dick plays with his body. He pulls his jeans and boxers off and leaves hickies all over the inside of his thighs. Dick shoots him a mischievous smile before stuffing his mouth into Joey’s pussy.

They play with Joey’s unconscious body sometimes but it's never been like this. Dick eating him out sounds so wet and lewd it only reminds Joey how hard he is. He's tempted to return to his body to enjoy this but doesn't want to let go of Slade's body yet. He looks at Dick's ass poised in the air and the cum dripping down the inside of his thighs. Joey presses his cock against his sloppy hole and pushes back in. Dick moans loudly.

Joey holds him still as he stuffs the full length of his cock back into his tight pussy. He fucks Dick again while he watches Dick lick and finger his body. He's getting so wet. He loves Dick's mouth too. He cums in Dick again, stuffing more thick cum into his womb, and Dick groans for him. Even after that Joey's still completely erect. Dick sits up and his mouth is dripping in Joey’s slick.

He moves aside and spreads Joey’s body’s thighs apart before leaning on him and spreading his pussy open with his fingers. Joey’s cock throbs. He gets onto the bed between his own legs and Dick strokes his cock. He guides it to Joey’s pussy and rubs the tip against his erect clit. _Slade's cock is so big_.

“That's it,” Dick says. He holds the tip against Joey's pussy and slowly Joey pushes in. He winces. He's even tighter than Dick was but his lax body offers less resistance. Dick watches in awe as Joey sinks further in. He reaches down to play with his own pussy. Joey feels his cock hit his womb and pushing forward makes his body slide up the bed.

“Come on, _Slade_ ,” Dick says. He spreads Joey’s pussy lips with his fingers and Joey can see exactly how stretched he is around his dad’s solid cock. He shudders. “Joey's not gonna wake up. This is your chance to rape your son's poor little womb like you've always wanted.” Joey grips his thighs with enough force to bruise and shoves his cock in deeper. Dick touches the bulge in his stomach as he forces his way in to the hilt. Fuck he's so tight.

“Do you like your son's pussy, you sick pervert?” Dick asks. Joey nods as he ruts into his own body hotly. The thought of his dad actually doing this makes him hot. Dick rubs Joey’s clit while Joey fucks his body rough and hard. He's going to feel this for weeks.

“Are you gonna come inside him? It's not enough you're raping your own son, you want to knock him up too?” Dick says. Joey shudders. He closes his eyes as he cums again, stuffing his dad’s cum into his own womb. Dick reaches up to kiss him hot and heavy. Slade's _still_ hard. Joey looks down at his body and his dad's hard cock completely sheathed inside him. Dick leans back down to kiss his body, too.

Joey transfers to his own body and Dick pulls away a little to look at him curiously. Slade grabs Joey’s neck roughly and Joey rolls his eyes back at how deep his dad is in his womb. It's so deep and hard it hurts and he can feel the hot, thick cum pooled inside him. He loves it.

“Don't you ever do that again, Joseph, do you understand me?” Slade says. Joey nods curtly. He and Dick both watch as Slade realises where he is and what's happening. Joey feels his cock twitch deep inside him. Slade snarls. He thrusts in sudden and hard, jarring Joey and making him whimper. Without warning, he starts fucking him roughly. It's so deep and Joey can feel his hard cock pounding against the back of his womb. His pussy strains around him.

“Is this what you want?” Slade asks. _Yes_ , Joey thinks, _god yes_. He grabs Slade's arm for something to hold on to. He's being a lot rougher than Joey was. Slade knows how to use his own body best.

“Get off him, Slade,” Dick says. He pushes at Slade's chest and Slade grabs his head and pushes him down against the mattress. Dick scoffs disgruntledly. Slade fucks into Joey faster.

“You two wanted to use my cock so I'm helping you use my cock,” Slade says. Joey whimpers as he cums with Slade cumming in him again. His womb feels so heavy and bloated now.

“I knew you were a sicko but this is low even for you,” Dick says. Joey catches his breath in the few seconds he has before his dad is railing him _again_. His toes curl and he can't even think straight he's so full of his dad's cock and cum.

“You should know better than to start things you can't finish. Both of you,” Slade says. Dick shoves his hand off and moves to nuzzle Joey's face. They kiss and it's wet and full of tongue. Slade doesn't slow for a second. Dick feels the cum bulge in his stomach.

“Oh _fuck_ , Joey,” he says. Slade looks at him and then back to Joey.

“You're getting off on this...” he says. Looks like the ruse is up. Dick reaches to rub his clit and Joey jerks. Joey drools in pleasure.

“Just feel how tight he is for you, Slade,” Dick says. He spreads Joey's pussy apart and fingers himself with his other hand. “Balls deep in your own son and you’re this hard.”

Slade grabs Joey's thigh and jerks him sideways to continue fucking him at a new angle. Dick wraps an arm around Joey's neck and sloppily makes out with him while he's fucked senseless. He's so completely stuffed with cum, when Slade cums in him again it leaks out. He finally pulls out and Joey feels painfully raw and gaping. Slade grabs Dick’s leg and pulls him into place to slam into him.

“ _Fuck_!” Dick says and then steadily chants it over and over again as Slade fucks him. He clings to Joey tightly and reaches down to feel Joey's stretched hole. Joey shudders and Dick moans. He watches as his boyfriend is fucked and filled by his dad again and again. Dick goes cross eyed in pleasure and Joey kisses him thoroughly.

When Slade's finally done and his hard on finally starts to soften, they're both stuffed and leaking with cum. They huddle together in bliss. Slade scoffs at them as he redresses.

“Not gonna cuddle with your son, Slade?” Dick asks. Slade glares at him.

‘He's not much of a cuddler,’ Joey signs.

“This never happens again,” Slade says.

“Whatever you say,” Dick says. Slade leaves and they curl up together even tighter. They're both exhausted, filled, and satisfied.


End file.
